13 August 1967
Show ; Name *Perfumed Garden ; Station *Radio London ; YYYY-MM-DD *1967-08-13 ; Comments *From the sharer of File 1: This 11-minute clip came to me dated 13th August 1967 and listed as "Last Perfumed Garden". Obviously it's not the last one as that's available as audio and documented on the wiki with tracklist & transcripts and this one is different, but if the date is correct then it's the day before the last one. *File 2 has an excerpt of JP reading the news and the beginning of Willy Walker's show. *Certainly Peel gives the date - Sunday 13th August - when reading the news on File 2 section of the recording. However, the File 1 extract may be from an earlier date. On the final Perfumed Garden, Peel says:'' I’m sorry I wasn’t here last night. Various confusions reigned and I couldn’t be here. Anyway, I traveled back on the train to Ipswich last night and I promised the people on the train that I would play a record for them.....It seems that he was forced to go onshore either because he had food poisoning or because his first wife Shirley ("the White Rabbit") was ill. *This is confirmed by the Field's Fab Forty page on the Radio London website for that week; ''"13th/14th: Peelie returned on the tender with Cardboard Shoes [[Keith Skues]], Programme Director, Alan Keen and an ITN news crew. Alan brought with him recorded tributes to the station, which were to be played throughout the programmes on August 14th, or edited into a pre-recorded programme, Their Final Hour."http://www.radiolondon.co.uk/rl/scrap60/fabforty/aug67/fab060867.html *There's a recording in circulation of Pete Drummond presenting the first few minutes of what was going to be the penultimate Perfumed Garden, explaining why JP had to leave the ship in a hurry, and apologising for not being JP. Possibly in the Azanorak collection? *File 1 section of recording is running a little fast, with speed variations especially noticeable on the Donovan and Big Brother tracks. JP talks about his current interests - dibblers, his Poet Laureate listeners' poll and the "non-contest". Tracklisting *'File 1' *John Mayall's Bluesbreakers: The Supernatural (LP - A Hard Road) Decca SKL 4853 (fragment, title back-announced by JP) *JP: The Supernatural, at strange speeds, backwards and forwards. Hello, good evening, welcome to the Perfumed Garden. Pillars and nocturnal fires from Cream *Cream: Tales Of Brave Ulysses (7" - Strange Brew) Reaction 591 015 *JP: Here's the Jefferson Airpane, for the Inch Cake....listen, it's very beautiful.... *Jefferson Airplane: White Rabbit (single) RCA 9248 (US release) *Beatles: Baby You're A Rich Man (7" - All You Need Is Love) Parlophone R 5620 *Donovan: Turquoise (7") Pye 7N. 15984 *JP: And Big Brother has a voice sounding like ice falling down through fir trees *Big Brother And The Holding Company: Down On Me (album - Big Brother And The Holding Company) Mainstream 6099 *''Peel says he doesn't know much about Big Brother and wonders whether it may be Big Sister as it sounds like a female voice; Donovan is leading in the PG's Poet Laureate competition from Roger McGough and John Lennon; JP reads from letter from listener Jackson McAdam of Liverpool 16.'' *John Mayall & The Bluesbreakers: ? cut *Pink Floyd: Astronomy Domine (album - The Piper at the Gates of Dawn) Columbia 33SX 6157 *''Letter from Zoological Society of London to PG listener who'd written to ask about dibblers; apparently they've just received some Zambian mini-mice - "mini-mice are a must".'' *Byrds: It Won't Be Wrong (LP - Turn! Turn! Turn!) CBS SBPG 62652 (Only a fragment of the intro; track played in response to listener request, but JP says the Byrds' current LP, Younger than Yesterday, is "no longer on the ship") *'File 2' *Beatles: 'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise) / A Day In The Life (LP-Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band)' (Parlophone PMC 7027) :(JP: 'And we have to regrettably interrupt the Beatles because it's 9.30 and time for the news.') *''(news - read by Peel)'' *Small Faces: 'Itchycoo Park (7")' (Immediate IM 057) :(WW: Thank you John Peel for the news, and a big hi to his mother. She won't say anything.') *Otis Redding: 'I'm Sick Y'all (7" b-side of Try A Little Tenderness) (edited)' (Atlantic 584070) *Desmond Dekker & The Aces: '007 (Shanty Town) (7")' (Pyramid PYR 6004) *''(back-announced by Willy Walker in convincing Jamaican accent)' *Sunshine Company: 'Happy' (7") (Liberty LBF 15008) ("''Mark Roman's Climber...."http://www.radiolondon.co.uk/rl/scrap60/fabforty/aug67/fab060867p2.html ) *Jeff Beck: 'Beck's Bolero (7"-B side of Hi Ho Silver Lining)' (EMI Columbia DB 8151) File ;Name *1) 1967.08.13_Radio_London_-_John_Peel_-_Perfumed_Garden *2) John Peel (News) & Willy Walker - 1967-08-13 (Radio London) ;Length *1) 0:11:14 *2) 0:14:04 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Dan *2) Original recording shared via Aznorak server: many thanks to all involved. ;Available *1) mp3 flac *2) Mooo Server Category:1967 Category:Radio London Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online